Lost but found REDUX
by Mountain King
Summary: A rewrite of one of my unfinished stories. You asked for it so here it is. Set right after Hells bells in season six Xander runs into a sword wealding mainac on the way back. A Highlander crossover
1. Chapter 1

Lost and Found  
REDUX  
Introduction

Authors note:-  
DAMN! This thing was supposed to fade away, I don't particularly like it. To be honest I much rather writing odd little stories that few people have tried before. This idea has really gotten out of hand…

I really would like it to vanish and be forgotten, but I'm stuck with it now. By now you guessed what the "REDUX" is all about, I'm starting from scratch using the old ideas and old plan. This _will _turn out differently to the original and more like the tragedy I planed it to be. Somewhere between conceiving the original idea and writing it I changed the plot. Something I shouldn't have done, remember that.

Anyone wanting me to continue with the other storyline just ask and I'll try to fit it in but to be honest I don't know what to do with it. The main reason I haven't done anything with it is that its so bad I can't guess where it should go next. But I already have this version finished (in note form anyway).

We're still set in season 6 after "Hells Bells" and before "Normal Again" and quite A.U. for Buffy. As for Highlander… I'm working from the first movie nothing more or less. I haven't seen the T.V. show and I'm ignoring the other films because buggered up the concept something shocking.

If you aren't sure about anything else, review and I'll answer later or just review and tell me what you think. Thank you.

Disclaimer  
I do not own Highlander or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I am writing this for nothing more than exercise for my creative mind (as if it needed any more…)

* * *

Chapter One 

Xander drove on, the car was running out of gas and he fought with himself to stop and refuel, or keep running and never stop. Finally logic won out and he found a gas station before it became academic. Once he was driving again he cursed himself for running but every mile made it harder to turn back. He didn't know if he wanted to run from himself or from everyone else. He made it to L.A. in a short time stopping long enough at a motel to sleep and eat he looked at himself in the mirror and was disgusted. For a instant he wished that it would go away. That was when he hit rock bottom, realising he wouldn't care if he became a vamp he looked for a long time at his own face before he went asleep.

In the morning he felt like hell, inside and out. He had cut himself no less than five times while he shaved and decided on what to do. He would go back and apologise, to everyone he could find and spend the rest of his life making it up to Anya. He still loved her, would she still be able to stand him was the question. He walked out of his room and paid the bill, not noticing the man following him.

Xander drove down the highway finally noticing that there was a car following him. Once again he pulled into the same gas station but didn't think anything was amiss when the other car pulled up at the opposite pump.

The driver jumped out of the car with an old style sword. He was so shocked Xander didn't think, using the pump as a shield he fended of the mad man. The hose nozzle was a pathetic weapon at the best of times but it was his only hope. Parrying each of the jarring sword blows with only two foot of steal wouldn't work forever but it was the best Xander could do. The station's owner ran out of the pay both with a shotgun shouting at them to stop.

'Love to, I didn't start this thing' Xander shouted back that was all the opening the bigger guy needed. Brushing the dented and broken hose out of the way with an angry swipe he trust his sword deep into his chest. Xander felt it pass trough him and out of his back. With a quick jerk he was kicked off the blade and was left looking into the sky as the hollow sound of gunfire sounded. Using every bit of strength he had left Xander got up and stared at his attacker as he drove off. The owner was at his side speaking but the words made no sense unable to fight it any more Xander collapsed.

* * *

Buffy looked at the pail face of one of her best friends. Despite his running from the marriage ceremony Anya was there, crying. Dawn was at school and Willow was at college. They didn't know what had happened. It was 2 o'clock in the afternoon, they would be home soon and she would have to tell them. The pain was too much as they left the hospital, time would heal it but never make it go away. Buffy spent the trip back wondering if the same fate held true for all her friends.

* * *

Dawn looked at Buffy. How? Not only gone but now dead gone. Why? For the life of her she couldn't string a proper thought together. Willow had simply fainted and Dawn envied her. Helping carry her to her room. Dawn locked herself in her own and cried for hours on end for the man she still loved.

* * *

Xander knew he was dead, naked and looking around the mortuary he believed he was a ghost. Hearing the door rattle open he hid. The same man who killed him for no reason just entered, holding his sword up and with a victorious smile the mad man stalked towards him. Xander couldn't tell if he felt sick with fear or if it was something else entirely.

Before the killer reached the window was smashed through and the sick feeling became stronger. 'You're a cowered Sinclair. Preying on children who don't know what they are.' Xander couldn't place the accent:- Scottish, German and American mashed together with a bit of French and upper class English thrown in just to confuse him.

'Highlander! You hunt your own death? So be it then. I will take two heads this night!' The fight was spectacular, but the out come was never in question. "Highlander" was better, much better, than Sinclair. Xander watched as the two men hacked at each other, Sinclair was swinging wildly and without much luck. That was the only thing that could save him, Highlander simply dodged a partially clumsy swing and chopped off his opponents sword hand. Kicking Sinclair in the groin he slowly walked behind the murder and placed his own sword on the kneeling mans right shoulder.

'There can be only one!' Xander watched as with a flick of his wrist Highlander beheaded Sinclair. The room was plunged into an almost pregnant silence slowly lightning danced from the headless corpse and struck Highlander. Windows and lights exploded and the doors were shot open and a tornado of energy tore into the man. Xander could feel the power contained in the small space and was amazed that the building survived. When the energy died down the ystander was trying to cover him self up with the blanket he woke up under. 'I am Conner Macleod of the clan Macleod and, like you, I am an immortal.'

'Didn't he call you Highlander?'

'Yes, my clan came from the highlands of Scotland and the name stuck for these last 500 years.'

'500 YEARS and you say your human, no chance.'

'True. As I said I am an immortal like yourself. When we die for the first time we stop ageing and still live. Come with me, the authorities will be here soon we'd better leave.'

'Urm don't you think the fact I'm naked might be a problem.'

'I'll get you something to wear, come now' Xander knew that explaining all this to Buffy would leave him with a chair leg in his heart after the first five minuets – I'll go. This guy knows what's going on that puts him ahead of the game.-

* * *

It was two days since Dawn had found out about Xander and it still hurt. The cheap coffin sat at the bottom of the grave. The only people who came was the gang, Xander's family didn't have the money to contribute and didn't even turn up. Anya had a few friends supporting her and a couple of friends from Xander's work but it was a small gathering for someone who had saved the world on a monthly basis.

After the service was over Dawn walked to her mothers grave. Something she did often and she started crying again.

* * *

Two days, was that all? Xander wondered. It felt longer. From next to a large tree both he and his tutor watched as the life of Alexander Laville Harris came to a simple end. After Macleod found out about his dead past he had warned him to stay away.

Macleod had left, walked off after he told Xander what he thought he needed to know; 'To the Slayer and her watcher you are a demon. I have fought a Slayer once before and she nearly took my head. You know her, she would kill you without question. So will your friends. You know this too. I ran and hid for almost a hundred years and she never stopped hunting me. Please spare yourself, and those you love, the pain. I'm leaving town tonight, you can come with me or stay here forever.'

Xander walked the cemetery deciding what to do when he saw Dawn at her mother's grave. From a safe distance he watched as the young girl shook silently, obviously deep in thought. Not even the birds dared intrude on that moment.

Eventually Buffy and Willow came up behind Dawn and said something to her that he couldn't hear. The two of them walked away, Willows head on Buffy's shoulder.

Fixing the last few moments in his memory Xander turned and left in the same direction as Conner.

* * *

Dawn heard something, a soft crunch to her right, only half curious she looked. A medium height man with longish black brown hair was walking away from her. Blinking she couldn't believe what she saw. She broke away from Buffy and Willow. With a burst of speed she ran for the retreating man but he disappeared behind a parked car.

The was only one person in it when the car drove off and he had blond hair. The ghost had simply vanished…

End chapter 1

Authors note:-  
As this was posted as part of my four way update whatever gets the most reviews will be finished first. Review, review and review if you want me to keep this one current.


	2. Chapter 2

Lost and Found  
REDUX  
Chapter 2

Xander picked himself up from the back seat and glanced back as the young girl turned from the car. 'So where we going?' he asked the driver.

'Nowhere and everywhere. But first you need a sword and some training.'

* * *

It was a few days after the funeral, Willow and Tara sat in the café. 'I still can't believe he's gone.' Willow looked at the cold coffee in her hands. Tara could only helplessly nod her agreement. Willow tried to smile but then caught a glimpse of someone behind her girl friend 'Oh my god there's Anya.' 

They both watched as the brunet slowly walked to them and sat on one of the empty chairs. 'Hi.'

'Hi.'

'H…Hi Anya'

'The police said they found something.' Anya paused and glanced down for a moment. 'He… they think that he was coming back when he was killed.'

'What?' Tara asked in a small voice.

'They thought I should know, they found out who did it too.'

'Who.' Willows voice snapped like a hangman's noose.

'They found his body, headless, in a dumpster somewhere. They thought Buffy or I might have done it.'

'My god does Buffy know?'

'She was there with me. We told them what we know but that's about it.'

'I… I'm so sorry A… Anya.'

'Thanks Tara. I'll see you around.'

* * *

Dawn sat on the bench in the school yard. She wasn't looking at anything just remembering Xander, her mum and even the feelings she had when Buffy was gone. Behind her she heard the school "queen-bee" giggle before saying; 'There she is "issue girl", Disaster Depression Dawn. I tell you that girl treats everything as the end of the world.' 

With out saying anything Dawn walked away. Yes, she was "issue girl" perhaps she would get a T-shirts made. Then she could throttle the little bitch with one. That thought almost brought a smile to her face but she knew Xander would have probably done it with a old marker and an even older shirt to try and cheer he up, with some corny joke about issues and if he could borrow some he hasn't read yet. If he was still around that was.

* * *

Buffy sat in the crypt looking at the vampire. The vampire looked back at her. 'So love when are you going to tell me what's bothering you or am I going have to guess as to who my new neighbour is?' 

'You know?'

'Know? Slayer the demon gossip is nowt else! So droopy got off-ed by another witless human. I'll tell you that's the last way I expected him to go.'

'What do you care you, hated him.'

'Got that right, the little runt was a right pain in the arse. But killed by some maniac is not right. That boy should have died with a sword in one hand and a stake in the other. With piles of dust all around.'

'huh?' Buffy was genuinely confused.

'I never said I liked him but I fought with you enough to know he was good. The only one of the lot of you that hated Peaches as much as me. Only two ways he should have gone, fighting me or with me. Back to the wall, impossible odds and all that.'

A wry smile came to Buffy's lips; 'Really, this isn't a trick to get back with me.'

Spike jumped to his feet 'If you think I'd say those things just to get into your pants, forget it Slayer. The guy was a fighter, nothing but fists and guts. If you don't believe me then you don't even know who I am.' With that he stormed to the crypt door opened it and walked out.

Buffy looked shell shocked at the door.

'Bloody Hell!' Spike burst back through the door and dived into the shadows before beating out the fire in his hair. With a studied calmness he then walked to the tunnel entrance and then barged down the stairs. 'That didn't quite workout as I expected.' he called from under the ground.

'No, but I was impressed.' Buffy said trying not to laugh.

'Really?' his still smoking head poked out of the floor.

'Yep, I've got work.' She got up to leave, 'Thanks Spike that meant a lot.' She walked out in to the afternoon sun, closing the door behind her.

* * *

For the seventh time Xander cursed. Conner had easily disarmed him again, each time a different way. 

They were training in New York, first day and second session. In the first session Xander had looked the stronger of the two, using all the "on-the-job" training he had picked up over the years he had surprised his new teacher who had expected an enthusiastic kid. The surprise was, however, short lived and the session ended with Xander run through the heart before being kicked off the blade.

The second try was more controlled now that Macloud knew what he was dealing with.; 'You're too wild Xander, you have experience and strength but you need more.'

'Look you've been doing this for five hundred years, I've had six years and most of that without swords and I bet you're still practicing.'

'Very good. I am. I'll admit I'm moving a bit quickly but after our first practice. I realised you were more experienced than most people these days.'

'The things you learn on a Hellmouth.'

'…May just save your immortal life.' Conner smiled at him, 'and again!'

* * *

Buffy sat looking at her food. She had invited everyone round, while she was at the double-meat palace she realised that they hadn't gotten together since the aborted wedding. It was almost a wake, three days late and kinda muted but still it was the thought that counted. They had talked about their lives and how things were going but each time someone tried to strike a conversation off it would lead to Xander and then silence. Buffy bottled down and looked at Willow; 'One thing you never told me, how did you guy's meet?' 

'Me and Xander?' Willow smiled sadly, 'Kindergarten, first day. We were colouring in he was sitting next to me. I broke a yellow crayon. Its funny now, I was so scared of the teacher telling me off. I was almost crying, then Xander picked it up and winked at me. He told the teacher he had broken it and could he get a new one. I thought he was so brave. The funny thing was he still called himself Alexander at the time, but I couldn't say it so I ended up calling him Xander.'

'That's why you put that yellow crayon on his grave.'

'Yes Buffy, he got me one each birthday. I had to give one back.'

'I understand. I need to talk with you all.' Buffy stopped regarding everyone there:- Willow was dressed in black like she always was now, Tara sat next to her holding her hand in support. Dawn's eyes were following Buffy's own, questioning her. Anya still hadn't fully come out of the shell she had pulled around herself and Spike… Spike was sat at the table hovering somewhere between protection and self loathing. 'Being the Slayer is my job, it's said that the Slayer must work alone and I know why. This all started with me, Willow, Xander and Giles. Two of the original Scoobies are gone now, Giles by choice and Xander taken, everyone's life I've touched has been full of pain and loss. I… I can't do that to you anymore. But I can't run away again either. I'm giving you all a choice now, and I'm begging you to take it. Leave. Get out of here and away from demons, vamps and everything else.'

In the dead silence that started when she finished the whole room shifted. Eventually one voice spoke up. 'You know what I think of you Love, there's no one I'd rather be bit by but I'm going to have to take you up on that offer. I'm not the vampire I was when I came to this god forsaken town. My love for you is the only thing left in side this cold walnut I've got in here.' He touched his chest as he stood up. 'and while that's more than enough for me, for you it's a whole 'nother kettle of fish.' he fell to one knee. 'I love you Buffy but I've been meaning to do this for a while now. I have to be something more even if it's just so you can understand.'

'Spike I… you're the only person who I thought would laugh in my face. I wanted you to. I believe you love me and as frightening as that is, what's worse is, I'm flattered. I hope you'll remember me.'

'Till the ends of time love.' Spike took Buffy's hand for a moment before leaving.

Dawn stood up in his way 'Spike. While Buffy was gone you helped me so much…'

'I made a promise to a lady, Little bit. She knows I'll still keep it.'

'But…' Buffy could see tears in her sisters eyes.

'Hey, why are you crying little lady?' Spike brushed the drops from the young girls cheeks. 'You're better off than me. Buffy loves you. That's more important than the world.' Then like a ghost he glided out of the house and into the night.

* * *

Xander ducked a swing, cursing himself for being an idiot. Conner had told him to expect challenges at anytime, of course that included a quick trip to the deli. To make matters worse he didn't even have his sword with him. In this fight all he could rely on was fists and brains and as current evidence proved he was all out of the latter.

* * *

Buffy refused to let her voice show the sharp pain she felt at Spike's departure. 'Anyone else?' She wanted Willow to chose to go, that way Dawn could go with her and be safe. 

'You're my best friend Buffy but I can't go.' she said. 'You still need help and as much pain and danger there is in my life I doubt that just running will make it go away.'

'Wh… Where Willow is so am I.' Tara said. 'Besides who would help look after Dawnie.' The shy girl smiled.

Buffy was torn between thanking them and despising them, this time she couldn't hide her own tears as they rolled down her face.

* * *

Xander rolled under a clumsy swing and drove his heal deep into the other immortals groin before wrestling them to the floor, the other guy's sword falling from his grasp. The fight was over quickly then. For all this guy's skill and ability he simply wasn't a back street fighter. Fighting tooth and nail was the one thing Xander knew all too well. 

Stumbling to his feet the newest immortal picked up the sword. 'There can be only one.' He muttered before taking the man's life energy. He wasn't ready for the pure might of the Quickening or the destruction to the surrounding windows.

Showered in broken glass and shaking from the force his body was feeling. Clutching his new sword tightly he headed back to the antiques shop Conner owned and what he was certain would be a lecture from the old man. 'Some things never change.' he muttered sarcastically.

End Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Lost but found  
REDUX  
Chapter 3

Authors notes:-  
What gave me a lot of trouble was the amount of time that will have to pass so I'm trying to sum things up for both Xander's new world and the Scooby's trying to survive. I hope you good readers will fill in the blanks.

If you hear the snapping of bone that's because your reviews are twisting my arm into writing more. Congratulations your positive reviews are getting me writing. Please keep them coming.

Chapter 3

Xander ducked again, waiting for the right time to strike. This was dodge practice, take two. Take one involved knives being thrown at him, it took three hits to the heart in a row for Conner to change his mind. Thus the one on one match.

If Xander was a little more experienced, or even a little quicker he would have realised sooner that Conner would give no opening, instead he went for the obvious trap. With a sharp crack he knew the back of his skull was hit. Coming to about an hour or so later was something he was getting far too used to he thought as the ground met him.

* * *

She just couldn't keep her mind on the patrol. Xander was gone as was Spike, just not in the same way. Giles left months ago. Slowly all the people she counted on were leaving one way or another. Would it be Willow or Tara? Hell even Dawn next? Yes she had given them a chance to leave but the more she looked back on it the more Buffy knew she wanted them all to stay. The meeting was just an excuse to get them together again.

Buffy was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the demon as it came up behind her.

Bouncing off the car she spin kicked the bald demon off her back. For a brief moment it stopped and the two of them watched for the next move, his was a sharp twist of his wrist that ejected a bone white spike. Buffy lunged but wax-boy was just too damn fast, a back hand sent her sprawling and then her arm…

* * *

This time Xander was ready and did what he was told NOT to do. Silently Conner sighed it had only took fifty tries for the young immortal to understand that you just don't do what's expected. 'Good now find a new trick.'

'This really isn't fair you know.'

'When another immortal takes your head will you complain then.'

'What do you think? But can I please have my sword back?' he really shouldn't have boasted to Conner about that stroke of luck in killing that other guy.

'No.'

* * *

Dawn looked at the old photo on her shelf, silently crying. It was the old days and the five original members of the Scooby gang were gathered in the old school library for her birthday. Willow had made the banner, Giles had brought the decorations, Buffy had carried her there blindfold and Xander had started the cake fight. It was the first time they had seen Giles laugh as he tried to tell the two of them off for throwing cake at the books.

On the other side of the thin wall Dawn could hear her sister crying out in her fever.

* * *

Confused, Buffy watched one of the orderlies from her restraint fastened wheelchair. It was Xander, but it couldn't be. He was dead in the delusion and the doctor had told her the was no one who looked like him here. Stunned and shocked she looked at everyone around her. She had met them all in Sunnydale. Larry, Harmony, even Amy. With a final frown she looked to her Mother; 'What happened on my fourth birthday?'

'We went ice skating, all three of us can't you remember?'

'I can, you ate most of my cake because I couldn't finish it.'

'And you said that your mother would get fat.' Her father said beaming a smile at her.

She smiled, so sweetly at him he could have been poisoned by it. 'But you weren't there and the joke was from my memories of Dawn Daddy. This is the delusion, thank you but I'd like to wake up now.' Using her Slayer strength she ripped through the leather bounds and bent the chair and with a mental lurch she forced herself back into her real life.

* * *

Xander and Conner sat back in the bar and relaxed. They both knew that there were immortals here and that any moment a challenge could brake out but that wasn't why they were there. For the first time since the attack Xander was relaxing but without his friends it felt wrong.

He made up for it by swapping stories with his mentor, it was amazing how many scrapes the five hundred year old had gotten out of. Only matched by the amount of trouble he had gotten himself into. Xander's stories involved getting his butt saved on a weekly basis. However every so often he would remember a little thing he did that turned the tide of battle. A staking there, a observation here. Now he was describing it he finally understood that whatever contribution he made helped.

Once again he imagined his friends, laughing and joking. He hoped they had gotten over his "death" but what was hurting him was that he didn't know. 'I could sneak back and see how they were doing.' he smiled to himself.

* * *

Buffy looked out of the window and watched Tara say goodbye to Willow, now that Willow was recovering Tara was easing back into their lives. Buffy hoped the former out of control witch would find some comfort in that. The only person who had taken it as hard was Anya, who had disappeared a few days after the gargle thing incident.

She had just up sticks and left, a simple note and a official letter was all that was left. The note read "Goodbye and thanks." The letter was a copy of one she had sent to Giles; telling him she had quit the magic box and that Tara of all people would be best suited to replace her.

Over the month they had tried to call Giles but didn't get through to him. They had sent a letter but when he would get it no one knew… This wasn't the first time she had just stared out of a window, thinking about this sort of thing so she knew she would end up crying. She looked around for something, anything, to take her mind of it. Sitting under the tree was just the thing.

* * *

Willow hacked into the wireless mainframe. They were geeks but man did they have some good technology. Four dead ends, three firewalls and one annoying piece of code that among other things tried to get you to hack your own computer instead of theirs. All this without magic to help her, man it was hard.

'How much longer?'

Grabbing the newest bottle of water she twisted the cap off 'I don't know Buffy they're good but I'm better.' She tried to think her way past the latest and hopefully last trick. Which was a unique code they had used to transmit the images. The front door opened, it should have been Dawn coming home from the bronze. 'Hiya Da…' they looked up at the door, it wasn't Dawn.

Both Willow and Buffy squeaked out one word before jumping the person who had walked in.

* * *

Dawn had spent a great evening in "loser-dale". Only one of her friends had even talked to her and that was to tell her to lighten up. That was before she flocked with the rest of the sheep around the Cordy want-to-be, Rachel "queen bee-ach" Smith.

Eventually she got sick and tired of the girl glancing her way every five minutes just to rub it in that Dawn flashed her a brilliant smile and stitched her up. It wasn't hard, calling on her klepto-training she "borrowed" a beer from the bar and put it into Rachel's bag. The right words into the right ears and a slow walk home and no one was the wiser. Except for Rachel who would get banned from the Bronze.

Strangely she felt bad about it on the way home which only made her even more depressed. Something that changed dramatically when she saw who had come back to Sunnydale.

* * *

Giles smiled and embraced Dawn as she skipped up to him. 'Dawn, I'm so sorry. I should have been here.'

'You're here now Giles. You can stop apologising.' Buffy half smiled at him as if it was an effort to do that much.

'I only got to read the letter this morning. Things have been rather hectic with the Watchers' Council… that's no excuse.'

'So what's going on in England?' Dawn asked still holding him like a rag doll.

'Not much and that's the problem. Just about every higher demon has scampered off to the nearest convenient dimension. The Council think something's coming but the signs and portents aren't much use. Over the last year every source over loaded with warnings. Some said a great evil rising others said a doom is coming from the heavens. Others went on to say that it had already started and some even insisted that it had happened. Then two months ago everything went quiet and now nothing.' During his update Giles had prised Dawn off himself, sat down and even resisted polishing his glasses.

'Sounds like something bad's coming. No wonder we've had a slow year. All we've had to worry about really was each other and, well, me.' Willow looked up from the computer.

'So what is it your doing?'

'Right now? Basking in glory, no not her. I've just beaten the final code wall. Buffy, we see what they see.'

'Which "they" are we talking about?' Giles got up with Buffy and Dawn to look over Willow's shoulder.

Buffy answered; 'The Trio of Nerds; Jonathon, Warren and "what's-his-name". They think their Lex Luthor or someone, really all they are is a pain in the neck.'

'I hardly see how three over enthusiastic young men are a threat.'

'Yes well what they lack in threat they make up for in annoyance. They're using techno-magic and all sorts of other toys like this surveillance system they had set up.'

'Besides it's something to keep us busy. So where are these morons Will?'

* * *

Xander parried three blows in quick succession to both his and Connors surprise. 'That was new.'

'Impressive Xander lets try again.' Conner lunged and about half a second later Xander was looking at the sword hilt coming out if his gut. Hearing Conner sigh the strength left his legs. 'I don't understand you Xander. Your good, very good one moment and then utterly useless another.'

He knew it was a mortal blow, as did Xander. It would take his quickening around an hour to heal it. 'I don't know I think I'm getting better.' The young immortal didn't care that he should be out already. Forcing himself to his feet he pulled the white handle back and threw the sword back to his teacher 'Lets try again.'

Conner just shook his head 'You're too badly wounded. Rest.'

'Then you give up?' Xander laughed despite the pain.

The two of them looked at each other. Then slowly, too slowly Conner turned his back 'No but only because you can't earn a victory so easily.' Like lightning he span, sword at chest height before lunging again.

Conner was doubting him, he was doubting himself. Was he just another immortal waiting to be picked off? Then he thought of something. If he was then all he did, all his friends had ever done would be forgotten. As Conner's sword drove towards him Xander finally understood something. He had a goal other than the Game, he was there to remember all the things he had done in Sunnydale, for all time. The ancient sword was almost at his heart before he moved.

* * *

Buffy had stumbled back into the house before collapsing on the lumpy couch 'Ow.' Said the couch

'Giles! Oh my god I can't believe…I'm sorry.'

'Nothing a good chiropractor won't fix Buffy. Any luck?' he sat up rubbing the small of his back

'Some, just before the giant buzz saws and the exploding doorknobs. You?'

'Exploding…' he looked at her and polished his glasses. 'Never mind. Yes I had a word with Tara. She spent a whole five minutes hyperventilating before asking if she could think about it.'

'That's good.' Buffy almost smiled again, it looked like it was getting easier for her.

Dawn chose that moment to throw herself down the stairs 'Buffy your back! You'll never guess what?' She was bouncing from foot to foot.

'Urm… Tara said she would take the job.' guessed Buffy

'What? Oh the magic box? Of course she did. That's not the super cool thing that happened.'

'Then what was it.' Asked Giles

'She stayed the night. In Willow's room!' Dawn was jumping from one foot to the other like it was Christmas. Giles and Buffy just shared a look that said it all.

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Lost but Found  
REDUX  
Chapter 4

Authors note:-  
I better mention this before I get any questions, Tara's death. I'm sorry but in this story it isn't going to happen. I'm working around it because without Xander to talk her down Willow would have destroyed the world, making this a very short story. That and I like the character but until now couldn't think of a way to keep her around.

* * *

'Ow.'

'You shouldn't have waited so long to dodge.'

'Dodging wasn't the problem. I was able to faint fast enough. It was hitting my head on the way down that took me out.' Xander explained.

'Look Xander you're a good fighter when it comes to fists and feet but with a sword you're just too clumsy.' Conner sat down on his antique chair. The two of them were in his New York penthouse suite and is Xander was being honest with himself he was getting sick an tired of it.

'Where does it say I have to use a sword? Can't I use an axe or something?' Xander decided not to sit up this time and to just let the couch drown him.

'It's too clumsy a weapon. A good swordsman could get behind it and take your head. No matter how much I train you it won't be enough Xander. You don't have it in you to win.'

'I'm serious. If I'm just a head ready to be taken then take it. You know me If there's anyway I can help I will.' Xander got up. 'I can't hide on holy ground for the rest of time and I'm useless at defending myself so lets end this now.' The young immortal fell to his knees. 'After all there can be only one.'

Xander closed his eyes and trusted his ears. With a sad catch in his voice Conner muttered; 'There can be only one.' before Xander heard the blade leave its scabbard.

'Then you should take my head now and save us both the trouble later.'

'Xander, I'm sorry.' Conner was swinging

* * *

'So what you guys are telling me is that the trio researched how to be come Superman?' Buffy's eyebrows almost vanished into her hair line. Willow sighed why did she keep jumping to the wrong conclusions.

'No, well not all the way. The twin orbs grant a demon with almost unlimited strength and invulnerability.' Willow opened the research book they had go through after reading what they could of the destroyed papers.

'But if a human was ever to use them for too long the power would kill them.' Tara finished.

'They know about this?'

'Not from what you found at their basement but we did find where they are going.'Tara loaded up the map they had found as Willow continued. The Sunnydale Fun Park.

'Anyway of stopping him?' Buffy asked as she reached for the coat Dawn was offering.

'Nope, but there was one thing we couldn't translate. Giles could you.'

The watcher took the handful of papers from Willow; 'Ahh no wonder you had trouble. It's a very difficult language.'

'What is it?'

'Klingon; the story is Vulcan Love Slave:- Part Four.' Giles screwed it up into a ball and threw it into the bin.

'All right that was useless. I'm off to stop them…' Buffy made it to the door before walking back. 'You can read Klingon?'

'Yes.'

'Why.'

'I wanted to read Macbeth.' Giles said with a deadpan expression.

* * *

Reacting purely on instinct Xander rocked back allowing the blade to pass a hair's breath from is neck. Rolling forward he took out Conner's legs before flipping to his feet. 'Let's try this again!' Xander snap kicked the blade from Conner before drop kicking the Scotsman in the face.

'I see where your going with this Xander.' Conner said as the two got up. 'Without the possibility of failure you can not succeed.'

'I was thinking more like mortal danger but that works too.'

'Alright I won't hold back anymore. But I still don't think your up to it.' He picked up his sword as Xander retrieved one from a wall display.

'Lets go.'

* * *

Buffy watched the swirling motes of ash as they settled where Warren was just standing. 'That went well. Kind of anticlimactic but I can live with the whole "find thy own punishment" deal' She almost got away with "absently" relocating her shoulder. At the squeal of tires she turned and watched Jonathon and Andrew drive off. 'Damn I really wanted to beat them up.' Picking up her current favourite war axe she grunted. It was really bent now, no fair.

On her way home she realised she was slowly getting used to the idea the Xander was dead. While she hated it she knew that of all people Xander would have been the one to help her move on and carry on with her job. Something she would do, no matter what.

* * *

Tara beamed as the first customer left happy. She looked over to Giles who patted her on the shoulder; 'Good job.'

'Thank you for trusting me to do this Mr Giles.'

I thought we got over that. It's either "Giles" or "Rupert", strangely I've grown fond of just "Giles".

Tara had called him "Mr" because she was now his employee but she had always preferred Giles. 'Thank you G… Giles.'

'See it wasn't that difficult was it?'

* * *

Months passed in dear old Sunnydale. In that time Giles had left for England, Buffy quit her job at the Doublemeat Palace, Willow had all but recovered from her magic addiction and Tara moved back into the Summers home. Despite all attempts to argue with her Tara insisted that she paid a rent as did Willow so there wasn't really a problem with money. By September somehow the Scooby gang had survived and aside from a pesky little thing call Sunnydale High Buffy was happy.

* * *

Xander on the other hand wasn't. By the last week of August he had gotten restless only to reminded of his old life in a way he never expected. When, relaxing in a rundown bar Conner had suggested, he heard a voice he never wanted to hear again. The bar wasn't that bad, it had kept the image to keep the lawyers, tourists and other businessmen away, but one young lady was plying their trade. A trade that had nothing to do with the other "business ladies" who were there.

Fortunately she ether didn't see him or recognise him, not difficult with the goatee he had recently chosen to grow.

'Anya.' He whispered the name. She was here. He had hoped that the former vengeance demon would somehow get over him but not by taking up her old job. He could hear her trying to convince a young girl to curse a former boyfriend with some horrible demise. The two talked and over the months Xander had learnt to tell the sins of over drinking. Soon the young girl would wish for something, Anya on the other hand was calm and only acting slightly drunk

Xander half smiled as the vengeance demon got up for the next round. As Anya passed he got up and weaved his way around to the exit. On his way he just happened to come across the table Anya had been sitting at. 'Hey kid? You talk to complete strangers all the time.' He had walked away before she could reply but he knew the message had gotten through. Quickly darting down two blind corners he whispered to himself; 'Sorry Ahn.' before vanishing into shadow.

* * *

Dawn looked at the picture on the table. The three original "Scoobies" looked back, laughing. She remembered when the photo first appeared she didn't know who the two people with her big sister were. When she asked she got her first ever trip to Sunnydale high to meet them and Giles. Smiling she remembered how Xander tried to distract her while Giles filled Buffy in on some vampire or other. Not knowing that Angel had told her that first time he stayed over. He was hopeless at distracting a pre-teenage girl specially when she was at full speed.

'Dawn! Time for training!' Buffy shouted from the front door.'

'Coming!'

* * *

Damn she was fast with a sword, thought Buffy as Dawn trained against her. Alright she was faster and stronger but Dawn had one thing going for her that Buffy didn't. She was sneaky. 'OW!' she shouted as the strangely taller girl stamped down on her leading foot. Hopping back she just wasn't ready for Dawn to push her over 'Ow… Again! stop it!' Grimacing the Slayer picked herself up; 'You're not allowed to do that.'

'Say's who.' Dawn asked

That brought her up short, after a second she muttered, 'That's not the point.'

'No that's the point, that's the handle.' the brunnet beamed a false sweet smile.

'Gah'

* * *

'There can be only one. One on one fights only. Never fight on holy ground. Ever.'

'Good' Conner smiled he'd be the last to admit that Xander was turning out a good warrior, but he would admit it. Part of the problem came from what he was going to do with his immortality. 'but you know while demons don't obey these rules you must. And demonic…'

'Demonic holy ground counts to so no playing on top a Hellmouth or some creepy cult. I got it. I told you if I get that weird feeling I'll run to the hills.' Xander grunted as he jogged around the large training room

'I do wish you would stop calling it that.' The weird feeling was his quickening telling him he was on holy ground.

'Meh' he shrugged as he ran on. Once again he was pushing himself to run faster and longer than he could before. On more than one occasion he had actually killed himself doing this. However it was working, he was now in peak physical form and surprisingly agile.

'I know you see it as your destiny to kill demons and now that you are immortal it's only going to help but you can't forget the game Xander. The others won't let you. I've know many Demon hunters over the years some mortal and some not. They all met death too early and not even an Immortal can win that battle when it comes.'

Xander stopped and looked him dead in the eye. 'When I kill a demon and sent it strait back to where it comes from I think of the people it would have killed tomorrow, or the day after. Or even the day after that. If I only kill one demon and his would be victim lives on hour longer then I will kill it. If it takes my life in the process then so be it. So what if they all die eventually, at least they would have lived. As for the game? Live and let live I don't care, I'll fight someone but I don't play. Capish?' Storming off he grabbed his coat and sword and left.

'Good man.' Conner grinned.

End chapter 4

* * *

Authors note:-  
Had to post this one so you knew I hadn't abandoned it. The next chapter might be a while but it will come. 


	5. Chapter 5

Lost but Found  
REDUX  
Chapter 5  
Authors note:-

In answer to my reviews I only have two things to say. First of all; yes this is basically just a list of events and how they differ from cannon. Why? I simply don't have enough time to write two whole years worth of cannon as well as Xander's life away from Sunnydale. Now that his training has just about finished I'm going to follow him a little more closely.

And finally why haven't they noticed the missing body. Buffy would have checked for vampire bites and ect when she helped to identify the body at the time and the pain of losing such a close friend meant they wouldn't want to see the body again. and anyone wondering why the gang didn't try to resurrect him remember this is after Buffy's admission she was in heaven. They wouldn't do something like that again.

If you have any problems with this approach then I don't really care. Oh yes I am sorry if little spelling mistakes or missed letters crop up as they seem to do in this one, without a Bata reader I have to keep track of everything.

* * *

Two swords clashed, again and again. It wasn't a fair match, if it had been there wouldn't have been a point to it. Spotlights from the surrounding mausoleums bounced of the glancing blades. 'So you ready for the big day tomorrow?'

'No' again the swords clashed between the two young women

'It can't be that bad'

The oldest held back with every blow, she was teaching her sister not trying to kill them 'That's not how I remember it.'

'Well it was a long time ago, you want me to bring the wheelchair for you or can you manage with the walking frame?' Unfortunately her young student over reached herself.

With frightening speed the blond smashed the opponents sword from her hands. 'You calling me old, little miss universe' she said as the youngest fell on her butt with a yelp.

'I'm only three, its The Key that's as old as you.' the brunette stuck her tongue out before climbing to her feet. 'Speaking of old has he turned up yet.'

'I'm not even sure if he was really there. Even if he was he just seemed so... Well not Spike if you know what I mean?'

'Not English like or too Giles like English.'

'More crazy, talking to walls and blubbering a lot. I think something might be wrong with him. If he was even there.'

'Are you going to find out?'

'Tomorrow, I'll try that tomorrow. You know I'm not sure he was really there.'

'I know what you mean.' Dawn said, glancing up in despair.

* * *

Spike rocked in the corner of the room, beating his head against the wall. 'Bad man... Bad man... Bad man hurt the girl. Bad man hurt lots of girls, got to punish the bad man. bad man hurt boy's... bad man... hurt bad man... Hurt bad man.' He moved faster, harder. Cracking his skull against the wall. Looking up he saw Buffy standing over him, she was smiling down looking every bit the proud master, like he was some pet.

'Yes Spike, you hurt the girl.' she knelt down besides him. 'and you hurt me. Leaving like that. Why? to get a soul? As if that makes you any different.' she reached out to his cheek.

He could almost feel it touching as her hand hovered a hairs breath from him. 'No. Never. Never hurt Buffy. Never. I would never hurt you.' Spike looked her in the eyes as he leaned into that cold touch, but it moved that inch too far away...

'But you did William, you hurt me more than you could ever know. Before... you might have had a chance, not now. How could I love you now simpering in a basement?' The hand whipped back to her side as she stood and stepped back

'I did it for you, all for you!' he crawled towards her like the worm he was. 'All for you!'

'Did you ask me, did you think I wanted another Angel? The gel headed wonder? That's all you've ever been. A pale shadow of a monster I rejected.' her scathing voice echoed as she walked around him.

'I'm NOT ANGEL. I'M NOT!' the former vampire master screamed before breaking down and drooling like a lunatic at her feet.

And that's exactly how Buffy found him two hours later.

* * *

Tara smiled as the second customer of the day walked out happy. Even after working at the Magic Box for three months she loved it when she did the job right. The best part though was Willow. Over the months she had triumphed over her magic addiction. Now that she could clean up without summoning an army of pixies to do it for her Willow seamed so much more, well Willow like, and every bit the woman Tara loved.

* * *

Two swords clashed in the dark ally and Xander rolled away from the psycho with the cleaver. Was he biting off more than he could chew? Even if he was he had to save her, it's what he did.

Coming to his feet Xander was able to slice into the larger man's back before he span away. For a moment they looked at each other. The raven black haired woman who introduced him to this walking muscle cowering between them. 'How do I get into these things?' Xander muttered before the big guy rushed him.

* * *

Becky tried to hide behind a dustbin and remembered how this all came about. Two years ago in a train accident. She had caught an early train when it had pulled in, feeling a little guilty that James had to pull a double shift. It wasn't her fault she caught a bug and had to leave. It was lucky only the last carriage derailed and it was just her luck to be in that carriage. There were only a handful of survivors, the man in the seat next to her didn't.

A few days later she was released from hospital, her friends and family ready to welcome her home. But there was one of these people there, outside the hospital. She came at her with a sword... Becky's brother got in the way... Becky ran shortly after the funeral.

For two years she ran, trusting her gut to tell her who was going to kill her; trusting no one and nothing else. Only now she found one that was helping her. He was about her age and knew what he was doing. His sword wasn't as wide or as long as the guy trying to kill her had and that was what helped him win. Her hero bounced the oncoming sword away and got under the attackers reach. His elbow crashed into the attackers neck, crushing something.

Bringing his sword around like a cricketer hitting for six the young man with a beard swung. Loping the big mans head off. He looked to her with a half smile; 'This might be interesting. Stay back.' Before he finished speaking the headless body floated from the ground. Hundreds of little lightning bolts lifted it up and then scattered. They detonated bricks and windows before bouncing back to her saviour who screamed in pain. Finally a bigger bolt danced from the suddenly falling body. The shock threw the other man a handful of feet backwards and into the air, probably killing him.

By the time she had worked up the courage to stand and did, so had he. Maybe it was the straw that broke the horses back or simply just two years of pressure but Becky simply lost it; 'What is going on? What the hell did you just do and why the bloody hell are you people trying to kill me!' she ran up to him and almost shook him out of his coat. 'Why? Why? Why?'

'Oh boy!'

* * *

Buffy had a job. She would repeat that to anyone listening, she had a job! It was a bit vague what she did, she wasn't a full councillor or a part time helper but somewhere between those two. So far today she had to help one kid who's brother was joining the marines. One who pretended to be gay to try and scam a date off her. Another getting out of class and an annoying little brunette girl who complained about her sister stealing her blouse (Dawn was going to pay for that one).

'Hello.' Buffy smiled at the young Goth with faded pink streaks in her hair.

'Hi' she half waved back; 'I was sent by my teacher, she thinks I need to talk to some one.'

'That's why I'm here.'

* * *

'So you didn't know any of this.' Xander propped his head up, his elbow missing a small puddle of beer on the table.

'Urm no, I can't say that I did. Immortals, this game where you chop each others heads off! That I'm part of it all. No; usually is just big pointy swords and lots of swinging.' The girl began waving wildly, almost knocking over her drink.

The two of them had found a quiet bar, far enough from the challenge to keep a low profile. Xander had just finished explaining the game to her and she was, understandably, ticked. 'What can I say; every game has its cheats.'

The girl, Becky, looked at him as if he had a silly drawing on his face. 'So... because I'm one of these immortals I'm a target. Even when I don't know!'

'Cheaters.'

'So what's your angle buddy? huh? What do you get out of this?' she poked him, hard.

Taking a quick drink Xander tried to figure out what he was actually doing. 'Well I'm not the referee. I don't know what I'm doing, I'm new to the game too. I just know you need a fighting chance and I don't like killers.' putting the glass down right in the small puddle Xander made a decision. 'Here's the deal:- I'll teach you how to fight, you help me be a better fighter. Any time you want to back out you can. When we finished we part ways. Deal?'

She looked at him.

* * *

Buffy sat down with the feeling of utter defeat. She failed. She had failed her job. Both job's, Councillor and Slayer. Dawn came and sat down by her, two cups of coffee in her hands. 'You did all you could.'

'It wasn't enough. Everyone I try to help; Cassie, Xander...'

'No!' Shouted willow from the other side of the room. 'You've helped all of us, you've saved the world more times than anyone can count. Xander was a good guy you helped him be that guy. From what you tell me Cassie had given up, she had hope because of what you did. You didn't stop even when her heart gave up on her. Buffy we can't save everyone but you won't stop.'

'She's right Buffy. You do help people, even if you don't meet them you've helped them. Remember James, the guy with the brother...'

'Who wants to go in the army?'

'Yes, him. he tried to find you this morning. He talked with his brother, he said it helped and he wouldn't have been able to without your help.' Dawn smiled encouragingly.

Buffy stared into her coffee, deep in thought.

* * *

The next day Dawn looked in through the window to her sister's little office. Buffy sat there with a determined look on her face. Dawn smiled; things would be back to normal again soon.

* * *

Two swords clashed in the dark. It wasn't a fair match, if it had been there wouldn't have been a point to it. Light flashed off the bright blades as the full moon shone down. It was the first time the young woman had held a sword and the young man had been trained by the best.

Two swords glanced off each other in slow arcs and one of the oldest dances between teacher and student began. Xander ginned 'Good now let's try something different.' he changed the pattern of swings and moved faster.

End Chapter 5

Authors Note:-  
This chapter was written to a Queen Soundtrack:- Flash Gordon (really it was, in parts at least and I just had to admit it!)


End file.
